


Hold Onto Me, Cause I'm A Little Unsteady

by Angel_of_Andley_Shipperof_Phan



Category: Andley - Fandom, Cinxx
Genre: Homosexual relationships., M/M, Self-harm rape-non-con, Warning. This story will contain botn graphic rape and self-harm. TRIGGER WARNING
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Andley_Shipperof_Phan/pseuds/Angel_of_Andley_Shipperof_Phan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy's POV<br/>He's my everything. He just doesn't know it. He's the reason im still alive.<br/>CC's POV<br/>Jinxx and I are happy. Together. When were apart I fall apart.<br/>Jake's POV<br/>I'm Worried about Jefferee. He's been so distant. He's had a bad past. He never talks. I'm scared for him.<br/>All the boys are having issues. Will they all be solved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Onto Me, Cause I'm A Little Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> Hia so this story will have alot of trigger warnings.

Andy's POV  
Does he even pay attention to me anymore. I don't think he does. If he did he would notice. The scars that never quite fade. The smile that's not actually there. The missing razors. And all he does is move on to the next whore to fuck. Ashley... He's my everythink without even knowing it. But i'm fading fast and I just want him to see it. How has he not noticed!? Now I sound like I want him to notice. I really don't though. I just want someone to love me. Jinxx has CC. Jake has Jefferee... and me im nobody's hero. Im just Andy. The idiot who fell in love with his best friend.

CC's POV  
We were sitting on the couch. He had his arm around my waist. His nose nuzzled my hair. His phone beeped and we both jumped it being dead silent. Jinxx unraveled himself from me and got of the couch. "Babe I've got to go". I looked at him sadly as he walked out the door, No doubt going to get wasted. The secomd he's out the door the demoms come back, and before I know it i'm tearing the back of my phone case off and pulling out my shiny new best friend. I slowly pull up my sleeve. Then stop. Jinxx would look here. I race to the bathroom and pull my pants down. I look at my hip and thigh and bring the shiny best friend down. 42 cuts later I hear the door open. "CC babe where are you". Jinxx?! Fuck. I put the razor back in my phone cases and roll tissue paper on my cuts. Just as I pull up my pant's Jinxx walks in the door of the bathroom. "Hey you okay baby"? he says to me softly. "Yeah im fine just tired".I lied to him. "Okay lets go to bed babe". When we get to the bedroom he pull's me into bed and kisses my forehead. "Good night my love" Jinxx whispers softly to me. "Night babe" I say back. Its been 14 years since i've said "good" night to anyone.

Jake's POV  
I'm worried about Jefferee. He doesn't talk to me or anyone for that matter. With what happend to him though I can't say I blame him. I just wish he would talk to me. He worries me that he might do something irrational and I might lose him. I couldn't handle that. Not after coming so close before. I sigh go myself walking into me and Jefferee's room. He looks at me from the bed. I smile at him but he must nods in my direction. I sigh and crawl into bed. I wrap my arm's around him and pull hims close, kissing his shoulder softly. He flinches away from me. I immediately let go and whisper "Sorry baby, I love Good night" He turns and buries his head in my chest saying softly " I love you to baby" He says befor falling asleep. I stroke his bright pink hair and kiss the top of his head. I'll make you okay... someday. I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep im horrible at A/N's SUE ME! I don't own any of the character's if I did there'd be alot more Andley and Cinxx onstage. Sorry Jake can't help ya. Lol Please leave comments and Kudos. Constructive criticism is welcome! Have and awesome my little Purdy Kittens! ;P ;)


End file.
